A story never been told
by o.OgoTHic bloSSomO.o
Summary: She is a slave. He is the master. But there's no wonder, how they they managed to fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! This is my second fanfic and I just hope you'll love this this one. Actually I thought this first before my other fanfic, it took me almost three months just to finish this, so I just hope my efforts would pay off. Nevertheless I don't own Naruto, and if I do, I'll make many sasusaku moments in it^^

**A story never been told**

_She is a slave._

_He is the master._

_Wonder if these two worlds will ever collide as one._

_._

_.._

_.._

"Oh no, I think I'm lost!"cried a small girl, with a weird pink hair and beautiful innocent eyes. She is walking along the corridors of a big mansion. And when I say big it really meant BIG.

_.;Flashback:._

"_Honey! What have you done again this time!"cried a woman, who is wearing a maid outfit, while pointing at the broken vase on the floor._

"_ka-kaasan I didn't mean it…I-I was j-just playing with n-nee-chan…bu-"_

"_That cat again!"the woman cut her off "I thought I've told you to get rid of that already!"_

"_Kaasan! You know I can't do that!"_

"_Well if you can't then I can! Now give me that!" she said sternly as she grab the cat from the little girls' grasp._

_Suddenly an old woman, probably on her sixties, who also wears a maid outfit came running to the scene._

"_Hey what's with all those noises!?"the old woman said"Care to explain to me why your shouting he-*gasps*"_

_She gasp as she saw a shattered vase at the floor "What's the meaning of this!?"_

"_G-gomen nasai senpai, my daughters' cat accidently tapped the vase, r-really it was an accident..I'm really sorry…" the woman bowed while she explain_

"_Sorry?! Do you think your apologies will make-up for that broken vase?!"_

"_P-Please just get it from my salary….I can't afford to buy a new one nor lose this job..p-please I beg you madam, I promise you this won't happen again" _

"_How many times did I hear you say that?! Aren't you the one who also broke a vase last week"_

"_I promise you this would be the last…so please…" she begged_

"_Make sure this won't happen again, or else you already know what will happen" the old woman threatened "Now clean up this mess before our masters will see this!"_

"_H-hai!" then she swept the broken pieces of the vase. When she saw that the old woman is already out of sight she turned to her daughter once again._

"_Now did you see what you've done?!" she said In a stern but quite voice, in case the older maid came back again_

"_De-demo okaasan!" the girl complained with an equal tone_

"_No buts! Now get rid of that already before I throw that away!"_

"_Okaasan!" she pleaded as tears starts to form at the corner of her eyes_

_Seeing this her mother sighed "Sakura.." she said in a gentle voice as she bent down at her level "Do you want kaasan to lose this job and return again to our previous life again?"_

_The said girl shook her head_

"_Well if that's the case we should be grateful of our situation now, because atleast they allowed me to have you here while I work"_

_The girl hung her head in defeat_

"_So to return the good favor as much as possible we shouldn't tolerate a bad job, and the major cause of that is that cat" she pointed at the cat who is now at Sakura's arms_

"_But she'll be lonely and what about he-"_

"_Sakura…" her mother threatened as she cut her off_

_She bowed her head as she said " …alright, alright I understand.."_

_*sigh*"good, now go I still have to clean this mess" her mother said "I'll see you at dinner, ok?"_

"_hai.."_

_.:End of flashback:._

And that's how she ended at this place.

"ne nee-chan I think we lost, what should we do?" she whined at her cat

"meeooow!!"

She sighed "You know you're no help at all"

"Hey what're you doing here?" someone asked slightly annoyed

She gasp, then slowly she turned around to see somebody she didn't expect the most.

There standing in front of her two eyes, was no other than……Uchiha Sasuke, who just happened to be the mansion owners' son

"U-uchiha-sama!" she stuttered

"Didn't you know that you're not supposed to go at this side of the manor?"

Just then she realized that she is already at the east wing of the mansion[if you didn't know the flashback happened at the middle of the west wing]

"G-gomen nasai Uchiha-sama! I-I didn't know! I-I was about to go outside-!" she said hastily, but just then her cat leap from her grasp and run away towards the hallway.

"..*gasps*....nee-chan!!" she shouted

Fortunately someone is in the way and grab hold of it.

"meeooow!!!" the cat struggled

"Is this your cat?" the man with jet-black hair, similar with Sasuke but longer, which is tied in a low ponytail asked

She gasped again "Uchiha-sama!!?!"

The said man giggled softly at her reaction "I told you to just call me Itachi, right?"

"G-gomen Uchi-…I mean I-Itachi-sama" she managed to say

"Well that sounds better" he exclaimed, then remembers the cat in his grasp "This cat is yours right? You should take care of it properly next time so it won't run" he said that as he went near her to return the said cat

"A-arigatou I-Itachi-sama.." she said as she blush at the embarrassment

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke said impatiently as he watch the scene that occur in front him

Both of them turn to him

Sakura looked puzzled, while Itachi just grin at his thoughts "Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, don't worry I was just about to go to my room anyways"

"See you later Sakura-san, and you too otooto" Then he turn his back from them and went inside the room near them just before any of them was able to respond

"hn, come on" Sasuke said, or more like ordered as he turn his back to her

Confused she ask "Go where Uchiha-sama?"

"You said you're lost right" he said matter-of-factly as he began walking the corridor

"Ugh-oh..yeah…I-I mean hai Uchiha-sama!" she corrected as she followed him

"Ugh and also..U-Uchiha-sama…g-gomen if I disturb you…."

"….a-and t-thank you for accompanying me on my w-way out Uchiha-sama" she continued

"Anou….U-Uchiha-sama…p-please don't tell my kaasan that I…stumbled here…she'll get angry" she murmured, embarrassed "so..anou..U-Uchiha-sama…o-"

Those words were already annoying him

"Sasuke" he cut her off

"huh?"

"Sasuke," he repeated "just call me Sasuke, I have my name"

"D-demo…"

"I won't repeat myself" he said, annoyed

"de…" she trailed off, but knowing it would only be helpless she obeyed "H-hai Uchiha-sama!"

He glared. This girl can really be annoying

"I-I mean S-Sasuke-sama" she said shakily, 'those glares really are scary' she thought

"-kun" he corrected

"huh?" she asked again

"Sasuke-_kun_"

"D-demo-"

"No more buts, it's an order" he said sternly

"H-hai…U-…S-Sasuke-k-kun…" she said as she blushed at the way she ought to call him

"Good" he stated, somehow he felt happy hearing his name from _her '…weird' he thought_

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

After almost an hour of silent walking [Yeah, that long consider a walk taking you almost an hour just inside the house, but well they are walking slowly anyways and mind you, _awkwardly_]

"We're here" he stated

"Oh.." was her answer "I-I mean Arigatou Uch-..I mean S-Sasuke-k-kun" she's still not used to it, so can't blame her

"hn" was all he said as he was about to turn his back to her

"So I think this is good bye" she said

Startled by her sudden words he look at her again…'what the hell was that for…' he thought only to be cut when he realized it was not stated towards him

*sniff*"I wish I could keep you" she stated solemnly as she ushered the cat to go "…you're free now"

"meeeoooow…"

"Go on before I change my mind!" she said sternly

This made the cat run away, but still hesitated when it's already two meters away

"Go!" she shouted again. This time the said cat runaway already

"Sayonara nee-chan…" she muttered, when she couldn't see the cat anymore, she break down with tears streaming down her pale skin

On the other hand, Sasuke didn't know what to react on what he just saw, so he just do what he think is right, "Why did you let it go?"

She gasped, she thought he already go

Hearing her gasped he continued "Seeing you cry like that, I bet that cat means a lot to you, so why did you just let it go"

"I…can't…*sniff*..even if…*sniff*…I wanted to" she managed to say between sobs

"Why?" he asked…it's rare for him to ask, but well, he _is_ curious

Without hesitating she said "Kaasan told me to get rid of it, because it already broke almost two vases and it will just cause more trouble if it stayed here…" somehow she managed to say it without sobbing, maybe because she is relieved to know she can tell someone her problem

'Oh..so that's the reason why Aniki told me we lost another antique vase, well as if it matters me anyways'

Hearing him having no response at all, she sighed

'Well I didn't really expect him to react on it' she thought sadly, she is still on her sitting position from before, her back facing him

"Here"

That startled her, there in front her was a white hanky[handkerchief^^] "ugh?" she didn't know what to do so she just stared at it

Annoyed and quite disappointed at her reaction[well what would you expect when you offered your hanky to someone?], he take it back and instead of putting it back to his pockets….

…he wiped the tears from her face.

"You look horrible when you cry" he managed to say while trying his best to look straight in her eyes

Sakura on the other hand was too stunned to even react on his insult

'This was getting very awkward' he thought

"There" he said as he smirk at his work "You look better when you're not crying"

Then information sank in her, she blushed at what he just did "A-arigatou S-Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" then he walked back inside the manor, but before Sakura call him again

"A-anou S-Sasuke-kun your hanky!" she said hastily as she begun to stand up

"Keep it" then he resumed walking back inside

"huh?..de-demo…?!" she said, but he didn't turn back to her, knowing he'll not get it anyways, she gave up

"Arigatou..Sasuke-kun" she muttered as she hold the hanky tightly

Unbeknownst to them, Itachi is watching from his window "hn...this is interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

**Story never been told2**

**Chapter 2**

The usual disclaimer, I want to own Naruto, I mean I don't own Naruto

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Days past easily. Tomorrow would be the day. The so-called official day.

_Date:_

_March 27 – Sunday_, the calendar read

But a certain person wasn't really happy with it, as she take a look at the cheerful _girl,_ at the garden picking flowers with a certain _someone, _from the window_._

.

..

…

"Hey I told you I don't need those things" he stated annoyed, though in a calm manner

"Demo Sasuke-kun!" she whined

"You heard me, I don't like repeating myself"

"But I just wanted to repay you!" she pouted ~_cutely_ if I may add~

He winced. He hated that look, especially when it makes him not to say no.

"Sakura…." He said in a warning tone

"No, no, no, and no! Whether you like it or not I'll go pick these flowers, put it in a vase, and place it in your room. Period" she stated as if scolding a child ~though they _are_ still a child^^;~

"Sakura I know you know very well that I _hate _flowers"

"But I just want to beautify your room… "

"I'm fine with the way my room is"

"But still I'll put these flowers in it!"

"Stop being annoying"

"-hmmp!- I will not stop until you let me!" she retorted "and again I just want to repay you for that hanky"

With that she received a raised brow

"What?" she asked, confuse

"You still remember _that_" he emphasized

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I? To tell you the truth you're the only person who showed me such kindness…well except my kaasan of course" she stated proudly

If you'll look at his current state, he may look like it's nothing. But Sakura knew better….he's obviously blushing inside because of embarrassment

"Hn, forget it let's go, they'll be looking for us anytime soon" with that, he turn around and proceeded inside as Sakura followed close behind

.

..

_She_ sighed as she look away from the window.

"She won't like this"

"Don't worry I already explained it to her"

"But it's just that….for kami's sake, she's still young"_ she _explained "Are you sure you don't want to accept my offer"

"Hai" she answered back "Don't worry I think she'll get use to it"

Seeing this that she'll never accept her offer, _she_ sighed "Well I think I can't force you then"

"She's a tough girl, I know she can handle it"

"Also, she has this kind mother that'll guide her, right?" _she_ added

She blushed at that compliment "H-hai….I'll do my best…"

_She_ smiled at her

She smiled back

"If that's all, I'll be on my way then madam" she said as she bowed her head down politely, then went for the exit

"Oh and before I forgot!" she said as she turn to look at _her_ again "I want to apologies for that-"

"I told you it's already fine, so don't worry" _she_ said as _she_ cut her off

"But-"

"That vase was supposed to be donated anyways, so don't worry yourself 'bout it anymore, ok?"

"H-hai" she answered back as she motioned to the door knob again "and for the last time!....."

"Arigatou……Mikoto-san"

_She _smiled "It's nothing"

She smiled back, then proceeded out of the door again, this time for sure

Second chappie done! Hmmm…I wonder what's this _offer_? Curious? Just stay tuned for chapppie 3!^^

Oh and don't forget to leave some reviews^^


End file.
